


(Emotional) Fortitude

by Enigma13



Series: Sami/Charlotte One Shots [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Injured Sami, Love, Post Smackdown, ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: After the beat down by Corbin, the trip to the ambulance is a bit of a daze for Sami. It gives him some time to reflect on the woman who immediately finds them and grips his hand.





	(Emotional) Fortitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So, as much as I hate Sami, the good bean, being murdered, it makes for such wonderful fics! This is just a short little thing that I got inspired by last night's episode of Smackdown! Don't worry, Sami/Charlotte fans, I have something in the works that is pure fluff but after that I'm out of current ideas for our fave OTP, so be sure to let me know if you have anything that you want to see! Enjoy!

Sami couldn’t move his neck. Now before you freak out, it wasn’t because he was injured, it was because the brace they put on it stopped him from moving it at all. Which, in all honesty, was probably for the best because everything hurt. Baron had really done a number on him and he just knew that Charlotte would finish the job after she found out that he would survive and got over her worry. She always took him getting hurt way worse than he did.

And like clockwork, he felt her slender hand slip into his as they rolled the stretcher slowly down the halls. HE didn’t know how she could have found them so soon unless she had sprinted down here. He wanted to simply turn and look at her, but the neck brace prevented that, so he simply squeezed her hand, hoping to tell her that he was okay, that she shouldn’t be worried, that he loved her. She squeezed back, and he could feel her hand shake just the tiniest bit and his heart broke. 

He hated that the stuff he did, or the stuff that happened to him affected her. She was so strong. Stronger than anyone really gave her credit for, and that was because she had been broken so many times and put herself back together. The divorces and the leaked pictures, stuff that would break anyone for good, simply allowed her to showcase her fortitude and carry on, her head raised a little higher in defiance. He admired her so much, and yet, when she did let the walls down and truly cared for someone, their pain became hers and she faltered. He wasn’t sure why it had to be put that way because he thought she was incredibly brave to take on that kind of pain and caring for those she loved.

Her hand never left his as they went through the halls. She was told to step back so that they could lift him into the ambulance, and Sami couldn’t help the soft whine that left his throat when she moved back. That was the first time he heard her voice since he’d been jumped. “I’m still here, Sami. Don’t worry. I’m not leaving.”

He relaxed at the soft sound of her voice, but frowned because he could hear the waver in her words. He needed to comfort her and reached out his hand, as much as he could while strapped down and lifted his thumb up. He would be okay, and she needed to know that. He heard her intake of breath and hoped that was a good sign and then he relaxed his hand, his eyes registering the roof of the ambulance. He saw the paramedic lean over him and check his brace. “Sami, we got a woman here that wants to come. Is that okay?”

He grunted in the affirmative, as best he could, and was rewarded by Charlotte’s face coming into view. He could tell she was holding back tears, but she smiled and carded her fingers through his air softly. “You’re gonna be okay.” Sami didn’t say anything, but tried to smile. He flipped his hand over, palm up and held it out as far as the straps would let him. Charlotte looked at it and brought her hand to it, linking their fingers, and falling back until her butt rested on the bench behind her. The hand, which had been in his hair, dropped to cup his hand between both of hers. She leaned down and kissed his knuckles, and Sami finally allowed himself to shut his eyes and surrender to unconsciousness, the constant pressure of her hands and lips on his knuckles, assuring him that Charlotte would be there when he woke up, and that she’d watch over him and protect him because despite them never having said it before, he could tell with her actions and the look in her eyes that she loved him. And even in his unconscious mind he knew that he loved her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst! I don't write enough angst, cause I'm just too funny for it, but I quite like it! So, what did you guys think? Got any prompts for me? Let me know through comment or kudos!


End file.
